Love Hina: Punishment
by Vegetto800
Summary: Never hurt the ones you love, or else it could come back and haunt you in the end, if you don't believe me then just ask the ones who wronged Keitaro Urashima. hope you like it. R and R.
1. The Begining

Punishment.

A/N: I do not own Love Hina or its characters, Ken Akamatsu does, although the character I am introducing does belong to me.

side note ok now this will be a self-insert fic. that is my only warning. I am going to do what I can to make it good. please send in your reviews and let me know what you think so I can improve. One other thing I will mention, Keitaro will not end up with Naru as I simply do not care for her, who he ends up with will be decided by you the readers, as if you review I want to know who will get the most votes between Mitsune, Motoko, Tsuruko, Amalla Su, or even Koalla Su, I don't feel comfortable with Shinobu,thats just me, one other thing I should mention, this will seem AU so don't kill me for it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro Urashima was not what you would call a remarkable man. If anything, he was just a plain and ordinary person.

But appearances can be deceiving.

Beneath that surface… there is a raging storm that is Hell-bent on getting out and releasing it's pent-up fury upon all those who have wronged him and his family.

Now you must be asking yourself: who HAS wronged both him and his family? That's simple really: nearly the entire world has in some way or another.

To understand this, all you have to do is look at his life up until this point.

When Keitaro was just a little boy, no more than the age of 5 he and a young girl around the same age- a year younger, perhaps- were playing in a sand box that was near the place where their parents were staying in for the summer. The place: one Hinata Inn, which was considered to be the most prestigious one of the Inn's in the entire district.

In this very sandbox… a promise was made.

"Did you know Kei-kun? If two people who really love each other get into Tokyo-U together, they will live happily ever after!" said the young girl.

"Really...? Is that true..?" young Keitaro asked, looking up from their sand castle to his play mate.

"Uh-huh!" was her excited reply.

"Wait...but you're moving away" realization hit him pretty hard and his eyes quickly started to water up.

"I know... but don't worry Kei-kun! I promise you that we WILL meet again. When we both get into Tokyo-U!" she said while leaning over and giving young Keitaro a kiss on the cheek, which caused his cheeks to go into a strong blush.

"Ok! I promise to work hard and get into Tokyo-U! That way we can live happily ever after, just like they say!" he said while pumping his tiny fists into the air.

Shortly after the two young ones had made the promise to each other, the young girl's parents came out of the Hinata Inn… not looking pleased at all. Of course, this fact was totally lost on the two play mates.

Well, at least that was until her parents came over and collected their daughter. Her parents told her in no un-certain terms that it was time to go, grabbing her arms and practically dragging her away in a hurried pace.

Keitaro could see desperate tears rolling down his friend's face and he could feel himself getting upset at such a view. He could cleary hear her cries as she was dragged away.

And as quickly as that, she was gone from his life. Keitaro didn't know if he'd ever see her again.

But he had made a promise and he WAS going to keep it.

A few minutes passed after his playmate was dragged away when a slightly older boy walked over to Keitaro. The boy looked up at the new arrival with tears in the edge of his eyes. He asked the older boy a question.

"Brother... will I ever see her again?" a single tear rolled down his left cheek; the very one that his promised girl had kissed just a little while earlier.

"I'll be honest with you, baby-brother…" he stopped and looked his younger brother right in the eye. He steeled himself to give the answer he did not really want to give. "I really don't think so… I'm sorry."

That was all what was said while the older boy led a now openly-crying Keitaro back into the Hinata Inn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen years have passed since that fateful day.

Keitaro could be seen walking along a stretch of a narrow road way. He was wearing his usual blue jeans with a white T-shirt and white tennis shoes, and slung over his shoulder was a duffle bag full of his belongings… or at least what little he had to begin with. In his right hand there was a sheet of paper which looked like it had seen better days. On this tattered piece of paper there was a message and directions leading him to a destination. The message was:

**Dear Kietaro,**

**Hello grandson! It's been a long time since we have last spoken and I figured it was time that I got in touch with you.**

**Now, I am not going to lie to you and say that this was just a simple social call. I heard that your parents kicked you out of home after failing to pass the Tokyo-U entrance exam. **

**I know that getting into that college is a goal you are working very hard towards. And I wholeheartedly want to see you succeed. **

**With that in mind, I have a proposition for you. Surely, you may be asking yourself, what could this old bat be babbling about? well it's simple really. But you're going to have to wait until you arrive at the Hinata Inn. I have enclosed directions with this letter, so that you are able to find this place that much quicker. Hope to see you soon.**

**Grandma Hina.**

Keitaro looked down at the letter again; he saw that he was on the right tract. Off in the distance a faint sound could be heard, which Keitaro barely noticed while he was looking down at the letter. He looked up to see a young, blue-haired girl sitting on a bench; her face buried in her hands. He could clearly hear the girl softly sobbing. Not only the sound being the evidence, but also the drops of water hitting the pavement beneath her feet.

'Damn... it's so sad that such a pretty young girl is crying' he mused to himself.

He then took out a sketch pad and a pencil from his duffle bag. He sat down on a bench a few feet away from the girl and started to draw in her features, or at least what he could make out, since she currently had her head and upper torso bowed low; he drew on anyway.

After a minute or two he looked down at his work and smiled slightly; Instead of her sitting on the bench crying, he drew her sitting up straight and smiling a dazzling smile.

All of a sudden, a strong gust of wind picked up and snatched the sketch book right out of his hands, which landed right at the young girl's feet, who at this point decided to look up after she heard a rustling sound near her.

"W-What is this?" she said aloud picking up the now slightly wet and dirty book. "W-Who did this?" she asked looking up to scan the area. Her soft, moist blue eyes landed on Keitaro.

At first all he could do was stand there with a stupid look on his face and then started to chuckle nervously and slap his hand

"Bad! B-Bad hand!" He then took off running, clearly embarrassed at being caught.

But the young, blue-haired girl was perplexed to say the least. She watched him run away like he was a criminal running from the cops. She couldn't help but look down at the picture again and try to imitate the smile that was on the picture. However, in her current state of mind such task seemed impossible and so she decided to stop.

She then turned over the book and read the young man's name.

"Urashima Keitaro" she read aloud and with a sigh, she got up, intent on returning the book to him.

After running for what seemed like an eternity, Keitaro finally stopped and noticed that his sketch book was missing. Cursing, he turned and looked up and his eyes widened when he realized he had run all the way to the Hinata Inn… and he then grimaced when he saw the flight of stairs leading up to the Inn. With a long, drawn out sigh he started his trek up.

' Wow! That didn't take as long as I thought it would' he thought to himself when he reached the building's front door about a minute later. He knocked three times and waited. After receiving no answer he decided…

"Well, nobody would mind if I just…walk in. It belongs to my Granny, anyway…"

"Hello? Granny Hina! Aunt Haruka! Anyone home?" again, he received no answer, so he started to explore the place in hopes of finding someone. He found himself in front of another one of the many doors that lined that particular hallway. A sign next to that door read –HOT SPRINGS- Keitaro smiled and thought aloud. "Why not…? It's not like I couldn't use a bath right now" so he walked in, stripped off his clothes and proceeded to wash himself with soap and rinse with a bucket of cold water before entering the spring.

'Ahhh… Now THIS is nice…!' he thought as he settled himself in the warm water.

However, his inner musings were interrupted when he heard the outer door to the springs slide open and closed. Now, he still had his glasses on though they were a little fogged up because of the steam. However, he could clearly notice that in fact the person who just came in was in fact…a girl.

It wasn't that difficult to figure THAT out… considering only a female would have those two (and in this case: pretty large) orbs standing on her upper torso. Poor Keitaro could feel himself getting REALLY worked up at the sight and felt the familiar stirring "down below" and the rush of vital, red liquid coming up his nose.

"Oh, Kitsune? I didn't know you were up this early. But since you're here anyway, you know, I was wondering if you could tell me something…?" without waiting for a response, the girl raised herself slightly out of the water and hefted her breasts in each hand, as if on display. "Do you think my breasts have gotten any bigger lately?"

Keitaro's brain went high-wire, struggling to process as much data as possible in a futile attempt to keep control of his own body. However, his brain only gave out 1 option: Faint. And so he did.

As an immediate result, his nose exploded into a fountain of blood as his body went limp on the water surface. And needless to say, the girl that called Keitaro, "Kitsune" took noticed of this.

"ACK!" wind up and then a high pitch, "...PERVERT!!!"

Poor Keitaro, already unconscious was sent flying through the outer and inner doors to the springs, bouncing off support beams and then landing in a heap.

And if you looked close enough, you could see, even among the blood and bruises, a rather moronic/perverted smile on his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours later.

"Well, well Nephew... you're finally awake." Haruka said as Keitaro finally rose from the couch he was laying on, while lighting up a cigarette.

"What hit me…? 'felt like I was run over by a truck…"he said while rubbing his temples, trying to get rid of the headache he currently had.

"My FIST was what hit you, you PERVERT!" Keitaro looked up and saw the same girl that he had spent some "quality time" with in the hot springs. He looked around and noticed he was in the Inn's common room.

He also saw a few more people around the room. The girl that punched him was standing with her arms crossed over her chest. Laying on the couch beside her; bottle of sake in hand, was a more…"developed" girl with short, sandy-blonde hair and eyes that pretty much resembled those of a fox, and a rather unnerving smirk on her lips.

"Err…" he slowly started, "Who are you, people?" he glared at the girl he had met earlier, "and YOU! Why did you hit me that hard?!" he demanded.

"Narusegawa, Naru's the name. And you had that one coming, you pervert!" was her reply and she pointed an accusing finger at him. The foxy-eyed girl let out a giggle and nudged Naru on the side. "Ohhhhh! So you two got intimate? Hey lover-boy! I'm Konno Mitsune. But you can call me "Kitsune". So, you and Naru-chan got down and dirty in the springs?" she slurred at them both.

Naru just stammered her denial and scolded her friend. Keitaro just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever-UFF!" the air was painfully drained from his lungs when a teenaged, tan-skinned girl with blonde hair, a red dot on her forehead and dressed in a school uniform appeared out of nowhere and stomped on his stomach, giggling in a high-pitched tone all the while.

"Pervert! Pervert! That good to eat?" she asked innocently making Naru face-fault and Mitsune, giggle. The teenaged girl looked down at Keitaro. "I'm Kaolla Su! You're here to play with me?!" she asked excitedly. Keitaro registered her name, but not much else, as he was focused on getting his wind back. Naru promptly grabbed Su by the collar of her shirt and set her down on the floor next to her.

"Su-chan! Don't go near him! He'll most likely try and rape you! And NO! A pervert is NOT good to eat!" she explained the teenager, all the while glaring daggers at Keitaro. He glared back at her and stood up from the couch.

"HEY! I'm NOT a pervert!" he protested. Naru just gave him the cold shoulder and kept telling Su not to get close to him. Keitaro rolled his eyes and muttered something among the lines of "violent girls that couldn't restrain themselves, and that came into quick, early conclusions". Haruka decided to intervene.

"Alright. Knock it off you two. Now Keitaro, Granny Hina left me specific instructions to give you once you arrived" she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She read it aloud.

"**Hello Keitaro. Sorry I couldn't be there to give you these instructions in person. I decided to take my vacations a little early. Where have I gone you ask? Well, I went on a trip to visit hot springs around the world. Now, don't worry about your old Granny, I'll be just fine. **

**Now on with the news: I hereby leave the Hinata Inn and its surrounding lands and properties listed below, to you Keitaro Urashima.**

**I know this comes as a shock to you… well, not considering that I DID forget to mention that I turned the Inn into an all-girls dorm. Sorry about that. But I'm sure you will be just fine running the place.**

**So with that said, I'm off to see the world. Bye now."** Once done, Haruka folded the letter and looked around the room to see the reactions.

"Any questions…?" she asked.

Naru's hand was in the air not a second later.

"I thing I speak for all the girls here when I say that this…PERVERT should NOT be staying in an ALL-GIRLS dorm!" she spat with venom. However, her friends Mitsune and Su turned against her.

"Sorry Naru-chan, but I don't see anything wrong with our new FRIEND staying here…" Kitsune purred and winked at Keitaro, making the hairs in back of his neck stand. Su simply started jumping around the room while giggling. "Yay! Yay! Keitaro's Kaolla's new playmate!"

"Sorry Naru. Seems you're outvoted. Anyway, this isn't really your call. Keitaro here is the sole and legal owner of this place…" Haruka saw Narusegawa face turn into an ugly scowl and also noticed how her right hand twitched and clenched into a fist. "And by all rights he could throw your butt out of he wanted…" Haruka let the sentence linger in the air while she tossed the now consumed cancer stick into a nearby ashtray.

Instead of quieting down, Naru completely lost it, yelling and screaming about the injustices of it all. Her friend Kitsune just took a long drink from her bottle of sake and Su kept jumping around. This went on for a few more minutes until Keitaro decided to speak up.

"Umm…Auntie Haruka…?" she stepped close to him and rapped him in the head with her paper fan.

"It's Haruka-san, boy. I'm not THAT old you know." rubbing his head, Keitaro apologized and then continued.

"Sorry. Anyway…have you heard from my brother at all?" For the first time since he could remember, his Aunt dropped her usual stoic face and gave him a saddened look.

"Sorry kid… I haven't." was all she said before turning around and walking out of the Inn, leaving a confused and equally saddened Keitaro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N well a new story once again, this first chapter I hope to kind of set the tone on how I want this story to go. True there is a bit of comedy and light-heartedness to it, but if you look closely you can see subtle hints on the tone that I am trying to set. if you like it review it, if you don't review it, let me know so I can improve on it.


	2. Past's Rekindled

Punishment.

A/N: as always I do not own Love Hina or its characters, only Ken Akamatsu doesn.

side note man, time does sure fly by when your not having any fun, or is that, are having fun. well...nevermind, anyway I am sorry for not udating in so long. with work and all its been kind of crazy, so bare with me on this ok guys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is often said that family is the only true thing that a person has to look forward to in their lives.

But alas, that is NOT to be with Keitaro.

Ever since that fateful day 15 years ago, he hasn't seen or heard anything from his estranged older brother. Although it did sadden Keitaro to hear that Haruka hadn't heard from her younger nephew, it did not, by any means stop him from doing what was asked of him by his grandmother: taking care of the Hinata-sou.

The next day seemed to be almost the same as the one before it.

Well, with the rather obvious exception of Keitaro now owning an entire all-girls dormitory.

He awoke to the sounds of women arguing; now, normally he would pay no heed to this… but he was sure he heard his name being mentioned, so he assumed that it was about him. Wanting to know what that was all about, Keitaro got up, dressed himself and then headed down the flight of stairs.

The sight that greeted him was surprising to say the least: Haruka was just sitting on the common room sofa with a bored expression on her face as Naru was standing over her, screaming her lungs out about the "unfairness of having a pervert as the owner and manager of an all-girls dorm"

After a few more minutes of Naru be-rating her Nephew, Haruka finally decided that it was time to say something.

"Naru, do me a favor will you?" Haruka's gaze did not change in the slightest, and it effectively confused Naru.

"What?" Naru growled as she crossed her arms over her very generous breasts; her confussion now dissipating and taking the form of annoyance at being cut-off.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Haruka suddenly boomed and her expression was set in a hardened manner, which basically left no more room for argument.

Naru was stunned, alright. Haruka just told her to shut up. Needless to say, the fiery brunette was angry. Angry at the fact that it seemed that everyone was against her… with the exception of her fellow Pervert-Basher, Motoko Aoyama, who was in a training journey at the moment.

And then a sudden inspiration struck her.

'That's right…! Motoko-chan! I'm SURE she will help me get rid of this…this PERVERT!' she marveled at her own intelligence, but in reality she turned to Haruka and said. "Fine, Haruka-san… I'll shut up. For now." And with that, the younger woman turned on her heel and walked back up the stairs and into her room.

Once there, she began plotting to get rid of Keitaro.

'Hmm…I don't like this. Not one bit' Haruka thought as she watched Naru stomp back up the stairs.

Keitaro had by this time, and before Naru finished talking and stomped back up the stairs, quietly moved to the other side of the common room, and around another corner so to hide himself so he could eavesdrop. He knew for a fact that this Narusegawa girl was going to do everything in her power to make his life a living hell.

And for the life of him, he couldn't figure out WHY she was in some kind of vendetta against him. But he would be damned if he just lied down and took all that.

'Alright. She asked for it! She wants a fight, I'll give her one…' he silently mused to himself.

"Keitaro... Keitaro! Hey are you in there?" Haruka had gotten up to head out and get ready for the morning rush at her café, when she noticed her nephew standing and leaning against a wall with a glazed look in his eyes. So she started calling his name in hopes of snapping him out of his trance like state.

"...huh? What? Yeah, I'm here" he finally said after Haruka started snapping her fingers on his face.

"Aha. Yeah…sure you were, kid. Now, can I know what were you doing just standing here? And why did you have such a far away look on your face…?" she asked him.

"Oh, well… Narusegawa's screaming woke me up and well… I figured it was about me. So I thought I would come down and listen." he said in a matter of fact tone.

"So I take it you heard everything then…" it wasn't an actual question but Keitaro answered anyway.

"Yeah I did. I know that girl is planning something. I just don't know what." he said while tapping his chin.

"If I were you, I'd watch my back dear nephew. Naru can be…over zealous at times." with a wave of her hand Haruka strode off towards her tea shop, leaving Keitaro to his own thoughts on what was going to happen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch time.

The day had gone on without any more problems.

Naru for her part had stayed up in her room not showing her face unless she had to use the bathroom and the sorts. Mitsune, as usual was just getting up with her typical hangover to boot. Su was up and running around as she usually did, but this time she found a new playmate. That being one Keitaro Urashima.

And boy was he glad that he had taken up some weight lifting classes in high school! Because when Su jumped on you… you FELT it! Haruka was still in her tea shop doing whatever it was she did between the morning and lunch rushes. Keitaro himself was in his office reading up on all the tenants that currently lived in the Hinata-sou. Suddenly, the door bell rang. Keitaro resigned himself to get up and greet whoever it was at the door.

Upon opening it, he received a shock: There stood the same blue-haired girl from the previous day and in her hands was the sketch book he had dropped in his haste to run away from the embarrassing scene he had gotten himself into with her.

The girl her self was standing there waiting for him to acknowledge her, but the shocked expression on his face told her he was not about to say anything anytime soon. So she decided to break the ice, so to speak.

"Umm… H-Hello. My name is Shinobu Meahara, and I believe you dropped this yesterday." Shinobu said shyly while holding out the sketch book, and to Keitaro's suprise, he did not see any anger in her features as she spoke. So he reached out and gently took the book from her outstretched hands.

"O-Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Keitaro Urashima, the owner and manager of the all-girls dorm, the Hinata Inn. Would you like to come in…?" he said politely; his cheeks turning a shade of pink in embarrassment.

"Oh no! I-I couldn't. I don't want to bother you…" she said with her hands behind her back and her head down, making it look like her shoes were the most interesting thing in the world to look at.

"Well, Meahara-san, you would, in NO way be a bother. Please, I insist that I at least get you a cup of tea to thank you for bringing back my book here." Keitaro put on his best smile… and to the young bluenette it looked like the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and it made her heart flutter at just seeing it.

A nod was her only response to him, so Keitaro guided her in and closed the door behind them. He led her to the dinning room area and told her to have a seat and wait while he prepared their drinks.

As he stood there waiting for the water to warm up enough so he could serve the tea at a proper temperature, he couldn't help but think back at when he had first saw Shinobu and how she was sitting on the bench crying her heart out… or at least that's what it looked like to him.

The water was ready and he gathered together two cups and the tea pot and headed back into the dinning room.

"Here you go. Now please, bare in mind I am NOT the world's greatest tea maker" he said with a chuckle as he handed her a cup and filled it.

"Thank you very much." was all she said before she took a sip. Granted, there was definitely room for improvement for him, but it wasn't all that bad, Shinobu surmised. "It's quite good, actually" Shinobu gave him a shy smile as she said that.

"Well, thank you Meahara-san. I'm glad that I could please you." he shot her another one of his smiles, to which in turn made Shinobu's heart flutter once again, besides from getting her cheeks to flush a healthy shade of pink..

"It's just Shinobu, Urashima-san." she gave him the honor-fic since he was in fact her elder.

"And the same goes for you Shinobu-chan. It's just Keitaro-sempai, if you wish. I think Urashima-san makes me seem…err… I don't know. Old or something." just then he got a thoughtful look on his face. 'Oh! NOW I know how Haruka feels when I call her aunt…heh go figure.' he laughed a little at that thought, or it's irony at least.

Shinobu turned to face him when she heard him laugh…

And to her, it sounded like a beautiful melody being played just for her. Shinobu turned away trying to hide the blush that crept up on her pale face, due to the thoughts of a man she had just formally met not even ten minutes earlier.

But she couldn't help it. And while she was turned away, said young man was doing his best to get her attention.

"Umm… Shinobu-chan, are you ok…?" the concern in his voice was evident as he tried a few times. Finally, she turned and looked at him as if just noticing him for the first time. Shaking her head, she finally answered him.

"Uh, y-yes. I'm fine! Just thinking, that's all" she said in such a quiet tone, that Keitaro had to nearly lean in over the table to hear it.

"Oh, Ok. I understand. Hmmm…There is something that I kind of want to ask you, if that's ok with you." he looked hopeful for her to give him permission.

"Yeah, it's fine. W-What is it?" she replied while, for some unknown reason to her, her heart started to beat faster than before.

"Thanks. Now, I wanted to ask you about yesterday. I'd like to know just why were you sitting on that bench, crying like you were?" he chided himself for being a bit…tactless on his approach.

Shinobu just sat there, staring at him, trying to figure out the best way to reply. She then saw his fall, thinking he had done something wrong by asking.

"Well, you see Keitaro-sempai…I-I was crying because…m-my parents are getting a d-di-divorce" the young girl choked out those last words as fresh, crystalline tears began to roll down her pale cheeks. That thought was hard for her, and she knew it was wrong to cry in front of someone she had just met, but…she just couldn't bring herself to stop now.

"Oh, man…Hey, look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Keitaro got up from his seat and sat right next to the now sobbing young girl. He placed his hand on her shoulder, not knowing what else to do.

"I'm sure everything will be alright in the end." It was such a cliché. He knew it sounded like a load of crap, but he couldn't really find anything else to say to help comfort the distraught girl.

A little while later, Shinobu calmed down. She looked up at Keitaro and again she could feel her heart beat a little faster at his attempt to make her feel better. That's when an idea hit her.

"Keitaro-sempai, I was wondering if…anno…If I could ask something from you…?" Keitaro was a bit taken aback by the abruptness of the subject change.

"Umm, sure…what can I do for you?" he asked her.

"As I just told you…my parents are getting d-divorced, and I don't want to be taken away from school, and well…I was w-wondering if I-I could…s-stay here!" Shinobu asked with her hands joined together over her chest. Keitaro blinked twice in confusion. She went on. "I-I know what you are thinking, Keitaro-sempai. Really, I don't…I don't have a lot of money, b-but I can pay my expenses here by cooking and doing other chores around this place!" for the second time in less than a minute, Keitaro was taken aback.

He had expected her to probably ask him to escort her home, or maybe for him to call a taxi… but never something like this! However, as he thought about it…with her parents getting a divorce, and no matter what parent she went to, Shinobu would most likely be pulled out from her current school and be forced to start all over. And with that, he could sympathize with. So, with his mind made up, he stood up.

"Meahara, Shinobu-chan. It would be an honor if you would grace the Hinata-sou with your presence." he said while extending his hand out to her and an honest smile.

Shinobu looked at the outstretched hand, and was about to shake it… when before she could stop, she flung herself at Keitaro and enveloped him into a bone crunching hug. Well, it wasn't so much compared to Su's normal hugs, but it was strong, anyway.

And THAT'S when Naru decided to walk into the room, and upon seeing the Inn's manager hugging a much younger girl than him, she automatically assumed he was doing something perverted. And it was her duty to dispense justice!

"DAMN IT! I KNEW IT! YOU'RE A PERVERT!" and with her patented battle cry she reared back her fist and launched one of her most powerful, patented punches at Keitaro. However, just as her fist was about to reach it's target, the young man's hand came out of nowhere and caught the offending limb.

Naru was shocked, alright. No-one, and I mean NO-ONE had EVER caught her fist.

Keitaro looked her dead in the eye and pulling her fist towards him, faced her and spoke.

"You could have hurt Shinobu-chan here if that punch of yours had connected" he hissed through gritted teeth and with enough force, he squeezed Naru's fist, making her wince and fall to one knee. He then continued. "I think it's about time are taught a lesson!"

And with that, he let go off Shinobu and with a strong tug on Naru's arm, yanked her over his knee and a second later, tears of absolute rage and shame rushed down her eyes.

Keitaro used his free hand to spank her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Tokyo Japan.

Inside of a warehouse that stood along side the Tokyo Bay waterfront, were two men that could be seen having a heated discussion.

The first man was dressed in a black pinstriped suit with a red tie and underlying white shirt. His hair slicked back and he was clearly of Japanese descent. The other man was wearing what looked to be casual clothes that consisted of black demin jeans and a black wife beater type tank top. To top it al off his hair was also slicked back although slightly longer than that of the other man's that accompanied him in the warehouse. He had a very muscular look about him, and was of American descent.

Now, as I had said earlier, the two men were in the midst of a heated argument.

"I told you yesterday. I wouldn't be able to get the cars in that short of a time frame! Can I help it if your boss is a complete idiot…?" the American said in fluent Japanese.

"And YOU were told yesterday that you did NOT have a choice but to get the cars that were specified." the Japanese countered.

"HOW many times do I have to tell you people, before you start to listen to me! NO-ONE tells ME what to do. Now, when I say I can't do it, that means I CAN'T do it. And if your boss has a problem with that, then he can just come to me personally and settle this" the American's voice was beginning to rise.

"Then, maybe I should get down to the second part of my business here. My boss has sent me here not only to inform you of his displeasure at the failure of your task, but also for me to give you a personal message"

With that, the Japanese reached into his jacket and pulled out a silver-plated .40 S&W caliber FN Forty-Nine semi-automatic handgun, aiming it with one hand. With a grin, the Japanese man spoke.

"He wants me to tell you that… your services will no longer be required" he pulled back the hammer, preparing to fire. But before he could pull the trigger, the American spoke up calmly, with raised eyebrows and his hands behind his back.

"You know? I don't think that you really want to do this" he said in a nearly casual tone.

"Oh! And WHY is that?" the Japanese asked with a mug grin and a quirked eyebrow.

"Because… it could be bad for your health" the Japanese man let out a sharp bark of laughter.

"HA! Yeah, very freaking funny till the end I see. Good bye, Mr. Urashima"

At that moment, the American called Mr. Urashima suddenly sprinted towards the gun-wielder, and before he could fire, the American knocked the gun out of his hand, by bringing his left hand down on the other man's elbow and grabbing his wrist, applying pressure on both articulations, and with a sickening crunching sound, he effectively broke the Japanese man's forearm.

As the Japanese cried out in pain, Urashima back up slightly and delivered a swift kick to the man's head, knocking him down to the ground along with a few of his own teeth. Urashima then jumped onto the man, grabbing his unbroken arm and pulling it towards the air as he placed his knee directly onto the Japanese's throat.

"I warned you. Don't. Screw. With. Me!" he growled, slowly and deliberately forcing the other man's arm into an inhuman angle with each word. "Oh! And another thing: don't EVER call me Mr. Urashima. To all of you, I am Syfer" at the end of that sentence, he just drove his knee into the Japanese's throat and a loud CRACK! was heard as "Syfer" snapped the man's neck.

He got from his kneeling position and scanned his surroundings, looking for any "surprises" that might spring forth. None came, so he took the briefcase the now dead Japanese man had brought with him. "Syfer" picked the locks and opened it up. He raised an eyebrow.

"Shit…" he cursed. Several stacks of yen, names, addresses and photos of his closest relatives, and finally, orders for his "termination" and that of the people in the photographs. He fixed his eyes on the photo of a young man with dark brown hair and dorky-looking glasses. 'Hey there, baby brother. long time no see**** he thought as he looked at the picture.

"Shit…and here I thought I'd left all my old life behind…go figure. Looks like I can never truly get away." He spoke to himself as he closed the briefcase and took it along with, walking away off, leaving the dead Japanese behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well another chapter written, I hope you guys didn't forget about me in my time away from writing. I also don't want to forget to thank **Major Mike Powell III** for being an awesome beta-reader, as with without him I couldn't do as good I do. on and look for one my old stories to resurface soon, that would be Love Hina: Can It Be, its going to be rewritten so that I can give you a better reading experience. again my beta-reader will be helping me with my re-write. don't forget R and R.


	3. New Arrivals

Punishment.

A/N: I do not own Love Hina or its characters, only Ken Akamatsu does.

side note wow quick update this time. Normally I give at least a week until I write and post, but this time I couldn't help myself, what with the good response I have gotten for this story with the knowledge that its a self-insert. and oh yes I had someone one time review this story before I re-posted it saying that it would suck and never go anywhere. well to that person I say this, your were wrong and I hope you choke on that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 days later.

After the spanking "incident", Naru had most wisely chosen to stay in her room, isolating from everyone else, since she felt that no-one was on HER side in this affair. And to add to her claim, she had gone to Haruka, complaining about their new manager's "physical abuse", as she put it.

And to prove her point, the younger girl had actually pulled up her skirt to reveal her…err…bruised ego, sort of. However, all Haruka claimed to haven't found any trace of "physical abuse", other than a little reddening. After that, all the older woman said was:

"Well, Naru-chan. 2 reasons why I can't do anything about this: First, there's no evidence. And second, Keitaro IS in fact owner and manager of Hinata-Sou" she explained, rising her index and middle finger at an enraged Naru. "So, he can bring about whatever punishment he sees fit" she shrugged. (A/N: yep. Shameless plug right there!)

So, Naru was now locked up in her room, alone and sulking like a little 4-year-old that didn't get her favorite candy.

Shinobu on the other hand, had moved into the Hinata Inn. All of the residence (A/N excluding Motoko, she has not arrived yet.) welcomed the shy, young girl into their ranks with open arms.

It also helped that she could cook better than any 5-star Chef out there.

Keitaro...well, he had thrown himself into his managerial duties; his reasoning being that the place was in such a state of disrepair, that if nothing was done about it soon, the place was going to fall apart.

Some of the girls believed that to be just an excuse. But what for? None the less, they left him to do his work.

'Man, this place needs a lot of work!' The young man thought as he wiped some sweat off his brow. He then heard the Hot springs bath door slide open. Keitaro, being the overly cautious person he is, started to turn his body ever so slightly as if to ready an attack, but upon seeing that it was the resident fox-woman and mistress of the mischievous, Konno "Kitsune" Mitsune, he shifted back into his original stance.

"Hey suga'h! Whatcha doin'?" came the question from the -slightly tipsy- fox-girl.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked in a very low whisper.

"Whatcha say Keitaro-kun...?" came another -partially slurred- question.

"Just cleaning, Mitsune-san. " he replied, albeit a little more quickly then he intended to, which made Mitsune grin a little at him.

"Oh, c'mon suga'h. Everyone here calls me good ol' Kitsune. That goes for you too, honey" she winked at him, before shrugging her shoulders. "Well, just thought I'd see what 'ya doin', that's all. See ya!" Kitsune turned to leave, but she heard the brush Keitaro was using to clean the deck surface fall to the floor.

"Kitsune…argh…wait" her manager almost rasped out as he clutched his right arm. Mitsune, even in her tipsy state, (which many believed made her more attuned to the world) saw Keitaro flinch and move his left arm to hold his right arm as if to ease it somehow.

"Ah, y-yeah. What is it.." she asked, becoming somewhat concerned as she noticed him starting to shiver a little.

"I'm sorry. It's just that-argh! I-I seem to b-be h-having some trouble..." just then Keitaro collapsed; his body making an audible THUD! as he hit the ground. His glasses bounced off his face and slid across the rocky surface.

"KEITARO...!" Mitsune's scream alerted everyone else that was currently occupying the Inn at the time. They all came rushing out to see what the noise was all about. Once they reached the outdoor bath, the sight that greeted them was not what they expected. Specially Naru, who had come out with the rest of the group.

"My god… Kitsune! What happened here!?" Haruka shouted as she ran up to her unconscious nephew; her stoic mask breaking just a little bit into one of worry.

"I-I don't know...one minute we were talkin' and then...this!" she said; all hints of her earlier drunkenness no-where to be seen.

"Alright. Help me then. Lets get him back to his room. I'll call a doctor to come over and check him out" Haruka's stoic mask was back in place and she was back in full control of the situation.

After Keitaro was back in his room and Haruka had called a doctor, Shinobu asked to stay with her sempai, so that she could watch over him, just in case he woke up. With a nod of approval from Haruka before she left, Shinobu took up temporary residence in her manager's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later.

The doctor arrived just 10 minutes after being called to the Inn. He immediately rushed everyone out of the room with the exception of Haruka, since she was family after all, and began his examination. 20 more minutes passed and analysis was complete.

"So Doc. What's the word…?" Haruka asked as she lit up one of her trademarked cigarettes.

"You know? You shouldn't smoke in here while he's sleeping." the doctor said as he rose up from his kneeling position. Once standing, he continued with the diagnosis. "Well, there doesn't seem to be any significant physical damage. However…" he then pointed the pen he was using to write, at some odd-looking marks in Keitaro's right arm. "I would like to know about those marks there." Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly, I'm not even sure what they are, actually. We haven't seen each other for nearly 15 years" she replied as she snuffed out her cigarette.

"Hmmm…I understand. Anyway. From what I can tell, he collapsed due to exhaustion after working so hard. Just keep him in bed for the next couple of days without to much excitement and make sure he takes these twice a day with his meals and he should be just fine." The doctor said as he wrote out a prescription form.

"What are these for?" Haruka was eyeing the form suspiciously.

This doctor's handwriting…it looked very familiar. She couldn't quite place it, though.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just something to help him recover." The Urashima woman could swear she saw him smirk just a little, but decided to leave it alone for now.

"Alright. Thanks doc." she said as she watched him leave the Hinata Inn.

It was at this moment Haruka saw another problem coming up the stairs.

'Damn!. Just what we needed right now: Motoko-chan's back. This is SO not going to go well with her.' Haruka rubbed her temples, trying to relieve the headache that just sprung up out of nowhere it seemed.

"Hello, Haruka-san." The swordswoman greeted her elder with a bow.

"Well, hello there, Motoko-chan. How was that training trip of yours…?" asked, giving her own respectful bow.

"It went quite well, actually. I believe I have improved greatly over the past month. I feel even stronger then I had before" there was a bit of pride in Motoko's voice, and not to mention a lot of confidence to boot.

"Well, I'm glad it went so well for you" Haruka gave a small smile, but it certainly had a hidden meaning behind it. 'Just great: She's gotten stronger. This IS going to be bad for Keitaro…whether he's awake or not' Motoko talked her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I certainly am as well. But I am tired from my long journey so I think I am going to have a long soak in the hot springs before I turn in"****this sent Haruka into panic mode. But it was impossible to tell from her outward appearance.

"Sure Motoko-chan. But before you go, I think there are a few things you need know. First: we have a new resident staying with us." this made Motoko quirk an eyebrow at Haruka.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Her name is Shinobu Meahara. She's attending high school right now. But that's not all. Granny Hina has left to go on a world tour, visiting hot springs."Haruka didn't get to say anything else because Motoko began to rant.

"WHAT!? Granny Hina is GONE!? But then, WHO is going to run the Hinata-sou? I mean, our parents would most likely forbid us to stay without a manager to watch over us…" just then Haruka threw up a hand to silence the raven-haired samurai.

"She DID leave a Manager…" she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Her grandson: Keitaro Urashima." Motoko's immediate reaction was unexpected.

"Oh, thank goodness! I thought that...we..." just then it dawned on her. "Wait…grand-SON…****Keitaro...THAT'S A MANS NAME!" she screamed the last part out.

"Now, calm down Motoko-chan..." the older woman didn't get to say anything further because Motoko decided to dispense justice upon the vile male that would attempt to defile her fellow residents. "Son of a..." Haruka said before taking off after the younger girl.

Keitaro was in his room, having just woken up from a well needed nap. He kindly thanked Shinobu for staying by his side, and did so by taking her small hand in his and squeezing it gently.

Needless to say, this simple act of gratefulness sent Shinobu's pale cheeks ablaze. And unfortunately, this is the exact situation a girl with long, flowing raven hair, pale skin and wearing a white gi and red hakama barged in, nearly ripping the door off its hinges.

'She must be Aoyama, Motoko. Resident swordswoman. Finest student of the God's Cry School of Kendo' Keitaro quickly analyzed the enraged girl after shaking off the shock. He tried a gentle approach.

"Hello there, Aoyama-san. Is there anything you need?" he asked and his eyes suddenly widened when a razor-sharp katana came out from what Keitaro thought to be Motoko's long duffel bag. She grasped it's hilt with both hands.

"You vile MALE! You are already trying to steal Maehara-san's innocence with your filthy touch! Prepare to meet your maker!" she barked.

Keitaro quickly assessed the situation. His first priority: get out of his room, so Shinobu didn't get hurt in the fight. Second: un-arm and subdue the samurai, so he could explain things.

At almost lightning speed, Keitaro leapt from his sitting position besides Shinobu and with a swift side-step, he slipped past Motoko's blade and he dashed towards the stairs. The raven-haired girl blinked twice for a second, before running after Keitaro with her katana at the ready.

Oh yes. Motoko would show this perverted, vile and lecherous male the fury of the God's Cry School's special Ki-based techniques! He would suffer Motoko's wrath!

And that was the girl's train of thought before she easily jumped down the stairs, only to suddenly receive a kick in her derriere, sending her flying pretty fast towards the far wall.

Alright, Keitaro guessed he overdid it. He had hidden behind the wall besides the stairs, and calculated the moment Aoyama would come down the stairs. It was the perfect ambush.

After the dust settled, Keitaro walked up to Motoko and offered his hand out to her to help her get up from the ground.

"My apologies, Aoyama-san. I'm truly sorry for that hit. If Haruka-san hasn't introduced me: I'm Urashima, Keitaro. I'm the new manager of this dorm. Nice to make your acquaintance" he said with a broad smile on his face.

Which caused a literally impossible reaction: Motoko's ivory cheeks took the slightest tone of pink.

"I-I…I-I..." the swordswoman couldn't even sputter out a sentence as she was dumbfounded on how ANYONE… let alone a vile MALE could best her so easily! And…in such a humiliating way…

Just then, they heard a cough at the door. When they both turned around, what both Keitaro and Motoko saw was a bit shocking… even more so for Keitaro: because the man that was standing at the door, was someone he hasn't seen in years.

"Hey there, baby brother! You finally got yourself a girl! I always knew you had it in you, kid!" the young man had a broad smile of his own plastered on his face. Keitaro only looked on for a moment before saying the only thing that came to his mind.

"Brother...?" with that, he promptly fainted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner time.

Keitaro had finally awoken from his second impromptu nap of the day. He was still a bit shocked at his brother's sudden arrival, though.

"What are you doing here brother? And why haven't you tried to contact anyone in all these years…?" Keitaro asked the slightly older man, after both siblings shared a hug. All of the residents, including Keitaro's brother, were sitting at the dinning table. Naru was there as well, glaring daggers at Keitaro's brother.

"Well..." the older man scratched his head. "That's gonna be hard to explain. Umm…you see. Me and dad kind of… had a falling out shortly after our last stay here, and he sent me away to live with some relatives in back in America" he saw his little brother's eyes widen. "And as to why I haven't contacted you or anyone else is simple really: after I turned 18 I was forced to move out of our oh-so-nice relatives, and yes Keitaro, that was sarcasm." He said at the confused look his brother gave him. "Now, I ended up coming back here fully intending to get in touch with you, but as soon as I called our parents' house, Dad answered the phone. When he realized it was me on the other end…" he sighed. "He told me to stay away from you and never call back there again" everyone's eyes widened and Keitaro's brother just shrugged it off with a grin. "So I did. Not too long after that, I started working low paying jobs, scraping a living"

"One evening I was outside taking a break from the cooking job I had at the time… and what I saw was shocking." Everyone at the table blinked and listened on in curiosity. "There this guy, trying his best to break into this expensive looking car. Now, to be honest he was doing a horrible job. First trying the door handle, then kicking it, and what finally did it was throwing a rock through the window. So, I was wondering if I should do something about it. After…well, debating it for a bit I decided to go ahead and stop this guy. So I did. Some people saw what I did, called the cops and they took my statement and took the guy away. But here is the kicker" Keitaro's brother intertwined his fingers together and put his hands in front of his face. "The owner of the car was very grateful for my help… So grateful in fact, that he offered me a job." He sighed.

"Soon enough, I found out the job was working for the Yakuza" At THAT, everyone gasped.

"The Yakuza…!?" blurted out a stunned Kitsune.

"Yeah..." was all Keitaro's brother said.

"S-So… what are you doing here then… Paul" Keitaro asked his brother, who closed his eyes and spoke.

"First off, baby brother: I don't go by that name anymore. I am now known as Syfer: the name I took on shortly after I started with the Yakuza. And I'm here….because they are after you, now." His face took on a grim look and he looked at Keitaro's shocked face. "They tried to kill me, but failed. I took care of their paid thug, took the briefcase he was carrying and discovered who THEY had targeted: Me. You, our relatives in America and... Mom and Dad" Syfer whispered the last part.

"P-Paul…what's wrong…?" Keitaro asked in mild fear. At first Syfer just glared at Keitaro for using is given name, but then relented.

"Baby brother… I'm sorry to say this but…Mom and Dad are gone…they got to'em before I could warn them" everyone in the room gasped, and the heavy silence that overtook the room seconds later was broken by the THUD! of Shinobu's and Naru's bodies hitting the ground. They had fainted.

"Dead...?" Syfer's younger brother whispered in absolute shock. The tears soon fell down his cheeks. He grabbed his head with his hands and cried out. "No! NO! I-It CAN'T be! God, NO! " he then knocked back his chair and ran up upstairs; his tears leaving a barely visible trail behind him. Haruka's stoic mask had cracked and her features had a pained expression. She stood up and was about to go after her nephew, but Syfer's hand on her shoulder stopped her. He shook his head.

"No, Auntie. Not now. He needs to be alone on this one" he said, and wasn't surprised when Haruka's paper fan didn't hit his head. He looked up the stairs and shook his head and looked down in a defeated manner.

"Sorry, baby brother. It's all my fault…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ahhh!!!, done with another chapter, I enjoyed writing this one, and I think you guys will enjoy it to,so please leave me a few reviews to let me know what you think, but don't get me wrong ok. I am not out for reviews, I am just here to give you readers a good story and the fact that I love to write is a testament to that. now I know some are thinkging this is going to be a dark fic, but in truth its not going to be a really dark fic sure there are dark times but soon there will be very good times. and of course as always thanks to my beta-reader **Major Mike Powell III** for making this story as good as it is. R and R.


	4. Friends Quarrel

Punishment.

A/N: I do not own Love Hina only Ken Akamatsu does. but the character I put in there which is kind of me in any case is by all rights mine.

side note I took some time to begin another story so thats the reason why this has taken a back seat lately. I am at it again so enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro was lying on his futon, simply staring at the ceiling, thinking on what his formerly long-lost brother just told him.

Sure, he knew that someday, his parents would pass on from this world. Probably by age or something along those lines. But this…being murdered…'It's…it's not right…' Keitaro thought bitterly, wiping some tears from his eyes. He had never even dared to think that.

So he just lay there, slowly and steadily accepting the cruel reality…and letting the rage build up, coming up with ways to get back at the bastards that took away the man and woman who brought him to life.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Keitaro's door. The young man ignored the visitor, hoping they'd go away and leave him alone. He wasn't in the mood to see anybody now…Another knock.

With a resigned sigh he got up, went over to the door and opened it slightly. Haruka's calm face was what greeted him.

"Hey Nephew. How you holding up…?" she asked while standing outside of his door, waiting to be let in. Keitaro's eyes darkened and his voice was tired.

"Honestly, Haruka-san…" the woman's eyebrow rose. He didn't call her 'auntie'. "Not so good" he fully opened the door and walked back to his futon, sitting down on it. "I've…I've been trying to find out why, Haruka-san" he looked up. "WHY is this happening to me? I…I can't figure out WHAT is the logic in all this!" he barked, slamming his fist on the hardwood floor. Haruka's features mainly darkened and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is there anything I can do to help, Keitaro?" she asked softly, looking at the distraught young man. Despite the somber mood, there was a distinct… twinkle… that lit up her eyes for a brief moment before it disappeared, as quickly as it came. Her voice also reflected something…

Keitaro could have sworn he heard a tinge of hopefulness in her voice, but dismissed it quickly. He kept his eyes on the ground for quite sometime before finally looking up at his relative.

"I'm not being such a gracious host am I…?" The older woman was taken aback by this sudden change of topic from her supposedly grieving nephew. She realized she was still standing at the doorway. She raised both eyebrows.

"You certainly haven't, kid. Your manners are getting bad lately, huh?" she asked with a ever-so-small smile. Keitaro closed his eyes for a moment.

"Sorry. I'm being selfish for even forgetting that. Come in, sit down here" he opened his eyes once he finished, and patted the spot next him on the bed. Haruka's usual stoic face suddenly changed into mild shock, but she shook her head to get rid of it.

With the _slightest_ hint of pink in her cheeks, Haruka did as asked and sat down next to her nephew. For a while, they just sat there and talked about Keitaro's parents' early death, and what had he been up to since the last time they met.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Hinata train station…

While Keitaro and his aunt were having their conversation, a young woman was exiting the train coming in from the island of Okinawa.

She was a striking-looking woman with long, braided brunette hair with a pair of antenna-like strands of hair at the top of her head that seemed to float and wave with every gust of wind that came around. She had deep chocolate brown eyes that sparkled with a certain joy to them. Her beauty was enhanced even further by her heart-shaped facial features and full, pouty lips that completed the ensemble. She had a figure that would put most of those pin-up girls that you see in those certain dirty magazines to shame in everyway possible, from her bust-line to her wide hips and shapely legs.

The young woman looked around, as if seeing the world for the first time, or more likely just trying to get her bearings on where she needed to head. Upon seeing a map on the station wall, she walked over to it and took a look.

After a few moments, her eyes brightened at a certain spot on the map. It was then that she decided to speak out loud.

"Hinata Inn…" were her only words; her angelic, soft and womanly voice was carried by the wind to a nearby station attendant, who was barely out of high school. (He had a part-time job) The boy felt himself go in automatic and turn and look to see where this wonderful sound came from. His eyes landed on the young woman and his jaw was nearly dislocated like a snake's did when swallowing a large meal.

She looked up to see the young attendant staring at her wide eyed and slack jawed, and she couldn't help herself but giggle at his silly display.

And with that simple giggle…adding the jiggling motion of the woman's more-than-generous breasts, the poor boy nose-bled and fainted right on the spot.

There was this huge, perverted and happy grin on his face. The young woman giggled again at his display before walking off in the direction of the Inn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Inn.

The two relatives still hadn't come down from Keitaro's room.

Meanwhile, Motoko was still having trouble believing that a (seemingly weak) _male_ bested her so easily! It was…it was _humiliating_!

Yet, Urashima had been just _a little_ rough with her, and so…so _gentle_ at the same time. This certainly did NOT go well with Motoko's mind-set of men in general.

After her older sister, Aoyama Tsuruko got married to one of those vile, filthy males, the woman had relinquished all rights to inherit the God's Cry School of Kendo, which then fell upon Motoko's shoulders way before she was even ready…and THAT was the 1 reason why the younger Aoyama absolutely despised men.

Because her own sister had run off with one.

And yet, that one single gesture of manners and gentleness from Keitaro, after "defeating and humiliating" her, was all it took to shake the foundations of her beliefs. Something stopped her from considering Keitaro a weakling, even after he fainted when he met his long-lost brother. And…the beautiful kendoist couldn't put it against him when Keitaro broke down when his brother told him their parents were murdered.

Just like everyone else, Motoko was shocked to hear the terrible news. She would most likely do the same thing Urashima did. A sigh escaped her lips.

She didn't know WHAT to think of the resident manager…

'_He is a vile male! He should NOT be allowed to stay here! And yet… he was so nice to me, even though I tried to attack him! Still… he could be dangerous, and the fact that his brother seems to have ties to the Yakuza is even more troubling… For now, I will just keep an eye on Urashima and his brother.'_

With her thoughts finally settled, she went upstairs to her room so she could meditate on the recent events.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Su's room…

While Aoyama was meditating in her room, Kaolla was in her room, observing what was going on with Keitaro's onii-chan. She sat there, watching him on her 40" TV set, which not only was an entertainment device, but also a part of Kaolla's surveillance system.

Su had cameras hidden all around the Inn: Common zones like the dinning room, corridors, kitchen and exterior of the place…The girls' rooms AND the hot springs area were off-limits. (A/N yeah I know..it sucks.)

Kaolla noticed Keitaro's older brother, just sitting on the couch seemingly in deep thought. She then saw him getting up from the couch, take a slow look around, before he craned his head up and looked _directly_ at the camera!

He then smiled and waved. Su was shocked, alright. So she dumbly waved back, knowing he most likely couldn't see her. Ok, so the shock was a BIT too much.

One of Kaolla Su's hidden devices was discovered! And the thing was the size of an ant!

"H-how…did he notice...?" She asked absolutely no-one.

Just then, she heard a knock on her door and her automated defenses kicked in: Chopper-mounted Gatling guns with automatic laser, thermal and night-vision sights, "Bouncing Betty's" land mines and other rather lethal devices hidden throughout her jungle-like area.

Kaolla switched the camera feed to the hallway outside her room, and she just went swirly-eyed; Syfer was standing just outside her door, waiting patiently for her to answer. After a few minutes of rather-stupidly staring at the screen, Su finally shook herself out of her daze and shut down her defenses.

She opened her door and saw him still standing there, with that same smile he had on when he first noticed her hidden camera.

"Hey there, Kaolla-chan" was his simple greeting.

"H-Hi..." was all she could come up with.

Nearly 2 minutes went by before he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"You know, Princess Su? It's not polite to leave a person standing out in the cold..." That was sarcasm, alright. Kaolla shook her head again.

"Sorry, Syfer-nii-chan! Come in!" Su was back to her normal behavior.

It didn't last long, since it then dawned on her. He called her "Princess Su". She went swirly-eyed again. HOW could HE know she belonged to Royalty!? Only those at the Inn (except Keitaro, of course) knew she was the Princess of her homeland of Mol-Mol

"How did I know?" Syfer read Kaolla's mind. His smile grew bigger as he picked a catatonic Su up and walked in her room. "It's simple, really. I met your Father and your sister, Amalla-chan, back when me and Baby Brother used to stay here at the Inn, with our parents." Syfer's smile faltered at the last part, but it then grew like before when Kaolla came back to life and jumped down from his shoulder.

"What!? You know onee-sama and Papa?" she couldn't believe it! Wait…! Did he just call her sister, "Amalla-chan"?

"That's right" Keitaro's brother replied. Kaolla thought quickly. She wouldn't fall into this if it was all a lie.

"Well then! Maybe I should contact them and check into this! If you don't mind?" she grinned, hoping to corner him. But…he just sat there and smiled. Ok, Kaolla was a BIT less confident.

"Please! By all means, do. I'd be more than happy to get to talk with Amalla-chan once again…we always had so much fun when we hung out together" he laughed for a moment, remembering the good times spent with Kaolla's older sister. The younger girl just pouted.

Damn! She couldn't out-wit this guy…

"Alright, fine! Just…what do you want?" she asked.

"Now, THAT…is... the 64 million dollar question!" he replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru's Room, meanwhile…

'_I HAVE to get him out of here!_ Naru was pacing back and forth in her room at a frantic pace, trying her best to think of a way to get rid of the newly made owner/manager of the Hinata Inn.

As she was pacing her room and having inner musings, she failed to notice her best friend, Mitsune had not once, but twice knocked on the door. The older woman just let herself in, then. She found Naru nearly wearing down the pads that lined the floor.

"Ehmmm!" Kitsune stood there for nearly 5 minutes, when she coughed loudly to get Naru's attention. It definitely worked, as Narusegawa almost jumped out of her skin.

"K-Kitsune! W-When did you come in?" she asked with slightly wide eyes.

"Ohhh…! I don't know...nearly 5 minutes ago, I would guess" she replied casually. "But it would seem my best friend in the whole wide world was to busy to notice me!" Ok, Mitsune went into her full-dramatic mode, by throwing her sandy-blonde head back and putting the back of her hand over her forehead. Narusegawa just simply waved her off.

"Ok! Stop it Kitsune. You KNOW this has NOT been a good time for me recently!" Mitsune took the hint when she heard the obvious annoyance in her best friend's voice. Still, that familiar twinkle of mischief in her slit-like eyes was there.

"Well, honest! I surely don't see WHAT has been so bad around here, suga'h. 'Sure, we got a new manager. He seems like a nice enough guy for me, though…" Kitsune shrugged with the last part of her sentence.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Naru barked. "This…" she spread her arms around, motioning to the Inn." Is an ALL-GIRLS dorm! And a MALE should NOT be allowed to manage -let alone- OWN a place like this!" Narusegawa's screeching was really starting to get on Mitsune's nerves.

One could take notice of this by seeing her fox-like eyes becoming more visible at every bad thing Naru spat about their new, male manager.

"Now, now Naru…Honey, chill out a bit and listen to me for a second, 'kay? I KNOW it seems like a bad thing, yes. But let's be honest here. Grandma Hina left this place to him, and really. There is nothing we can really do about it, now is there…?" she gave her pissed-off friend a little smile, trying to calm down the beast.

This, however, did NOT work. Narusegawa was pissed. A lot.

Her best friend had just thrown her under the bus. Mitsune was _againts_ her. This would NOT be tolerated!

"Oh! There isn't, huh? I BET I could find a way to get him out of here! I mean, come on now! ALL I have to say is 'he forced me to do him sexual favors instead of paying rent!' or something like that! And to be HONEST with you, Kitsune..." she narrowed her eyes at her long-time friend. "In these days, there really isn't need for evidence or that kind of stuff to have him arrested and thro-" she was cut-off.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? Naru-chan, you MAY be my friend, but I ain't gonna stand by and let YOU ruin someone's life, just 'cuz you hold a grudge! Oh, and since we are on the subject, the guy's suffering enough without YOU taking out your aggressions on'im! Believe it or not, Keitaro is not SETA!" Mitsune shouted that last part.

Naru was stunned, alright. She was NOT ready for a sudden outburst like that. The mention of that man wasn't helping, either.

"I KNOW he left without as much as a 'goodbye'! But you have to understand, girl! He was much older than us AND a professor at our school. He couldn't possibly have a relationship with a student! Not only would that be wrong, but it woulda cost him is entire career!" Kitsune kept barking at her stunned friend.

By now, Keitaro, Haruka, Paul and all the other residents of Hinata Inn were standing just outside Naru's –open- door.

Keitaro just WISHED he had a kunai tied to a rope, to throw at Narusegawa and impale her with! Not only did he hear Naru's plan to get rid of him, but she was also taking out her frustrations on HIM, because of some high school crush!

Syfer just stood back, waiting to see what Keitaro was going to do.

He could remember several occasions when his little brother would get really mad at Syfer for picking on him, and he'd try to punch and kick his older brother. It never worked, though. This thought did bring a small grin to Syfer's face.

Motoko ALSO heard what Naru was planning. While she was inclined to agree with her sempai on the point of Urashima not being a suitable manager or owner of an All-Girls dorm, she was NOT willing to consent to Narusegawa's ways of accomplishing said task. Aoyama just shook her head and walked downstairs to wait for dinner to be prepared.

Haruka, Su and Shinobu were also shocked to witness the verbal spat between Mitsune and Naru.

Haruka was angry. The evidence was the twitch of her right eyebrow and the tensing of her jaw. NO-ONE plotted against her Nephew in such a way! Shinobu and Su just stood there in shock, not really knowing what to do in this situation. All they could do was just stand there and stay quiet.

Maehara was brought out of her shock by a sudden knock at the front door of the Inn. Seeing that one-one else heard it, she decided to go herself and see who it was.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Front Entrance…

Shinobu reached the front door and heard another knock at the door. She opened it and bowed.

"Good evening, and welcome to the Hinata Inn! How can I help you?" Maehara politely greeted the visitor.

"Why hello there!" the angelic voice made Shinobu her jerk her head up a little more quickly then she intended to. The bluenette just stood there in awe at the beauty of the woman standing in the door way. She hardly found her voice again.

"H-Hello to you, too! H-How can I help you?" she squeaked. The young woman before her tilted her head to a side.

"Well… My name's Otohime, Mutsumi! I'm an aspiring student for Tokyo University. I was also wondering if maybe Granny Hina was around. I'd wish to speak with her" Mutsumi informed, giving Shinobu a pretty smile. The young chef couldn't help but to blush.

"W-Well, I-I'm sorry but...I am new here, so I'm not sure of who you are talking about, Otohime-san. But Keitaro-sempai is the owner and manager of this place. Maybe he could help you!" Shinobu's eyes sparkled when she thought of her sempai.

At the mention of the resident manager, Mutsumi's closed eyes went half-open. Could it be _him_…?

"Ara ara! You don't mean Keitaro Urashima, do you?" she asked with clear hope in her soft voice. Maheara blinked twice.

"W-Why yes. Do you know him?" the friendly attitude Shinobu was earlier displaying vanished ever-so-slightly. This woman could very well be going to take HER sempai away from her!

Keitaro heard the door opening downstairs and decided to get away from that…nuisance! It being Narusegawa, Naru. Upon entering the common room, he looked at the front door.

He saw Shinobu, standing before…

His jaw nearly hit the floor as he took a nice, long look at the very beautiful-looking woman in front of Maehara. Once Mutsumi spotted Keitaro, her pale face split into a huge smile. She was about to run over to him and give him a huge hug when she suddenly started to feel weak, and these grey spots started to form in her vision…She fainted right on the spot.

The last thing she saw was Keitaro rushing over to her with arms wide open, before she finally lost consciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N well this chapter took me and my beta-reader awhile to get right, I do hope you enjoy it. so please leave me a review to let me know how we did. again I am sorry for the long delay, but with work and my other stories, its been a bit difficult, but don't worry I won't go this long between updates again I promise.


	5. Old and New enemies

Punishment.

A/N I do not own Love Hina or any of its character, only Ken Akamatsu does, as always I do own my own Character Syfer.

side note now we all know that in the anime and what not he knew Mutsumi from his childhood days but this is where the story starts to take a more...lets say twisted turn.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro reached her just in time. Her head almost hit the ground. He couldn't help but let his mouth hang slightly open at the anemia woman's breath-taking beauty.

Soon enough his brow furrowed a little; He know this girl from somewhere…but where, exactly? Keitaro had an odd sense of _deja-vu_…WHERE had he met her before?

Now, he could feel some pairs of eyes staring at him and the fallen woman craddled safely in his arms, and he was feeling VERY uncomfortable, alright; Keitaro didn't like it when people stared at him…specially knowing 2 highly hostile women lived under the same roof as him.

Anyway. Keitaro picked the young woman up from the floor and carried her, bridal style, to a comfy couch on the other side of the common room. He gently laid her down, and couldn't stop his fingers from brushing some loose strands of dark brown hair from her pretty face.

Keitaro couldn't help himself but to smile at the peaceful and happy expresión on this new girl's face. He took a nice look at the sleeping maiden: her long, curly and silky brunette hair (with 2 antenna-like strands on the top of her head), her cute little button nose, her pale-yet-not-so-pale skin…

Wait a minute. She reminded Keitaro of someone…someone quite similar to this girl, except for shorter hair (without antennas, of course), not so pale skin and…well, dare he say, smaller breasts? And an attitude that could make any man either cower before her or idolize her like a goddess: His very Aunt, Haruka.

Keitaro frowned. '_Alright…DID I just think that about my AUNT?_' Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey boy, stop oggling the poor thing. Let her sleep and we can ask questions later when she wakes up" Flinching a little bit, Keitaro looked up and saw it was the exact person he was thinking of. He nodded and rose up from his kneeling position.

"Got it, Haruka" he replied and walked over to Shinobu, who had witnessed the whole affair and stood back, to ask her what the unconscious woman on the couch wanted. Meanwhile, a quick look of shock came across Haruka's face once again, before her usual stoic mask came back up without anyone noticing.

'_Did I hear right? He didn't call me "Aunt" this time…odd_' Keitaro walked over to his aunt and the pair headed off to the kitchen alter the youngest Urashima told Shinobu to stay there and overwatch the unconscious woman on the couch.

"Yes, _sempai_!" she replied not a second later.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So" Haruka began, taking a small _sake_ bottle and 2 small glasses out of a cabinet. "What was her name?" she hended Keitaro one the glasses and poured some of the rice wine for the both of them. He took a small sip.

"According to Shinobu-_san_, it's Otohime, Mutsumi…" he stopped for a moment. He liked the ring of that name. He went on. "And also…" he frowned a bit in thought. "Before I walked in, Otohime-_san_ asked about me, calling me by name" Haruka raised an eyebrow and took a swing of her glass.

"Any idea on HOW she knows your name?" she asked. Keitaro downed his drink and shook his head. "Nope. No idea" he replied simply. Haruka just watched in silence as her nephew poured himself another glass of _sake_. She knew what was still going through his head, even after their talk upstairs.

"So, what do you plan to do?" she spoke quietly. Her nephew finished his second glass and sighed. He feigned ignorance.

"Dunno what you're talking about" Haruka snatched the _sake_ botte away when Keitaro was going to pour himself another drink.

"You gotta learn how to lie much better than that if you want to fool me, boy" She poured herself a glass and put the bottle away, before Keitaro decided to take a drink straight from it. "You know damn well what I'm talkin' about here. You ain't gonna let the Yakuza walk away after what they did to you, your brother and me, just like that. Am I right?" she downed her glass of _sake_ and crossed her arms over her chest. Keitaro just stared at his aunt for a moment before looking down at the floor; his bangs covering his eyes.

After about a minute in silence, the youngest Urashima looked up and met his aunt's eyes.

"I..." "Hey, baby brother!" he was interrupted by his older brother came up behind him and put him in a headlock. Haruka cleared her throat and Syfer looked at her, without releasing Keitaro.

"Oh! Sorry Auntie. Did I interrupt somethin' here?" he was grinning goofily, just like his brother. However, Syfer sure as Hell knew just _what_ the conversation was about. He had to talk to Keitaro first.

Anyway, Haruka's eyebrow twitched and she promptly whacked Syfer over the head with her trademark paper fan, making him yelp and release his hold on his brother, to hold his own head instead.

"Don't call me 'Aunt' OR any variations" Haruka droned and put the fan away. Her older nephew nodded and then nudged his little brother.

"So, Kei! Who was that K.O'ed hot stuff in the living room? 'She a friend of yours?" he asked with a sly smile and a wink. Keitaro blushed slightly and sweat-dropped.

"N-No, _nii-san_. I don't even know her" '_at least...I think I don't_...' he thought that last part.

Syfer just shrugged.

"Oh, well. Anyway, baby brother. I gotta talk to you about somethin'. Mind if I borrow Kei for a little, Auntie 'Ruka?" he asked, earning yet another whack on the head from Haruka and Paper Fan-_sama_.

"Call me 'Aunt' once again and this fan will be made of steel, kid" she said, holding her fan open over her lower face for a moment, before shutting it with a flick of her wrist. She put the fan away and took out a cigarette from her apron.

"Alright. Go now, you 2" she said and was about to light the cancer stick, but in a blink, both the lighter AND the cigarette were in a scowling Keitaro's hand.

"Thanks for reminding me, Haruka. I almost forgot" he said. "I just hate it when you smoke! Can't you see these things kill you slowly, day by day?" he promptly threw the offending object in the kitchen's trashcan and put the lighter in his pocket. Haruka sighed. Syfer chuckled.

"Yeah, 'Ruka! Besides, it makes your mouth stink! and besides If you're a good kisser, it can be disastrous!" he winked at his and Keitaro's aunt and slinked away with his little brother, leaving an all-out blushing yet calm-faced Haruka in the kitchen.

'_Really,now? I do remember being a great kisser before I took up smoking,'_

When the Urashima brothers walked by the common room, they saw the visiting long-haired brunette still sleeping peacefully on the couch, with Shinobu sitting on a plush chair, opposite Mutsumi. She was watching WWE's RAW show on TV. Keitaro was about to ask the young bluenette about Otohime's status, when the petite girl suddenly bounced up from her seat and let out a joyful squeal.

"Kyaaaaaaaahhhhh! He did it! Cena-_sempai_ did it!" both men looked at the TV and saw the quick replay of WWE Superstar and World Champion John Cena brake out of Randy Orton's RKO finishing move and, with lightning-fast reflexes, grabbed the "Legend Killer" and slammed him down on the ring with his FU finishing move, knocking Orton out and winning by pinfall.

"And John Cena's done it! Just like he said, he has avenged his former tag team partner Shawn Michaels, for what Randy Orton did to HBK on _Judgment Day_ last week...!" Jim Ross shouted excitedly while Cena did his salute to an unconscious Randy Orton and walked out the ring with an ovation from the crowd.

"Err...Shinobu-_san_...?" Keitaro asked a clapping and cheering Shinobu.

She inmediately stopped. Dear _Kami-sama_ in Heaven, was she embarrassed! Anyway, she told them Mutsumi had shifted a bit on the couch, as if she were...looking for something in her sleep. But now, it just seemed that she was apparently taking a nap at this point. Both men drew huge sweat-dropped.

"Well, she sure as Hell's a HEAVY sleeper..." Syfer commented and gave his brother a look. Keitaro looked back at him.

"What?" he asked. Silence. He then caught it.

"Hey! I'm not a heavy sleeper!" he protested. Syfer laughed out loud and talked to Shinobu. "Right! You know? When he was just a kid it took a tank to go THROUGH his room to wake'im up!" The bluenette imagined a _chibi_-Keitaro-_sempai_ sleeping soundly...even as an M1A2 Abrams tank rolled in through the wall and out the opposite side of the room.

And _chibi_-Keitaro-_sempai_ remained sound asleep.

Keitaro smacked his own forehead. Anyway, while Syfer and Shinobu laughed/giggled with an adorable blush, the younger Urashima kneeled besides the brunette and gazed upon her peaceful, sleeping face. Once again, Keitaro couldn't help but to softly run his hand through Mutsumi's silken, chocolate-brown locks, earning a satisfied sigh from the unconscious woman, whose smile became wider. Keitaro playfully tweaked at the antenna-like strands of air, before slowly pulling his hand away.

Syfer watched this with amusement and a smirk. '_yep_, _I was right. The boy's still got it_!' he thought to himself. '_although she IS all a woman, I wonder...Nah! I better stick with Amalla-chan...or else, SHE'd be sticking a sword down my throat...'_for the second time in just a few minutes, he sweat dropped..

Shinobu, on the other hand, watched with self-confirmed jealousy. This wasn't fair! She wanted HER _Sempai_'s hand to run through HER hair! Shinobu looked away from the scene and focused on the TV, where now WWE SmackDown! was on, after RAW.

Haruka watched the whole exchange with a mix of surprise and…jealousy, she'd dare to say. After Keitaro and Syfer told Shinobu to keep watching over Mutsumi while they were away for a moment, they walked down the hall in the first floor.

And Syfer asked Shinobu to tell him who won one of the scheduled fights: Kane VS the World Heavyweight Champion, Edge.

'So Keitaro likes his girls with long hair, huh…? 'Cuz there's nothing I can do about my breasts to get them bigger…Who am I kidding: I'm sure now. She's not taking _my_ Keitaro away from me…'

Haruka stood there watching the two boys walk off.

The 2 brothers made their way to the upper decks, where they stood on a platform just next to the roof, which Keitaro knew was for hanging the laundry. Once there, Syfer turned around and looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright, Kei. I assume you guessed why I dragged you up here..." he leaned forward a bit and waited a moment. Keitaro's eyes narrowed slightly. Syfer leaned back with a smirk. "Good. That saves me some explaining, then...anyway. I knew what you and Auntie were talkin' about downstairs" Keitaro nodded in silence. "So, I had to talk to you first before you said anything down there"

"The Yakuza hit us hard, baby brother" Syfer crossed his arms over his chest and his face took on a grim expression. "And...I am to blame, whether you want it or not" he stopped his brother from speaking.

Keitaro was going to say Syfer wasn't at fault. That was his damn nature...

"So, if you're thinking of just barge in, guns blazing...you'll just be sweeze-cheessed" he saw Keitaro's face fall. He then walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "So, Kei. You wanna get back at'em for what they did to mom and dad?" he asked.

Keitaro looked up and stared hard at his brother. He nodded.

"Yes. I feel...I'm pissed, _nii-san_" he seethed, clenching his fists. "I want...I want to go there and tear every single of their hearts out!" he shouted. Syfer remained unfazed, letting his brother let it out.

"Truer words could never be spoken, Kei. But we can't risk you or anyone else go berserk and get killed for nothing" he began, making Keitaro look down again. "We need a viable plan or we'll just end up in bloody pieces on the floor" Syfer continued and then waved at his brother to sit down. He remained standing under Keitaro's curious gaze.

"Now, before we get down to business and plan a good hit to the Yakuza, I think it's time I give you somethin' that used to be yours, Kei" the older Urashima brother said, making his little brother blink twice.

Keitaro eyed his brother with a curious gaze. He wondered on what Syfer was going on about. He remained sitting on his knees on the wooden floor and watched as his older brother walked over to the farther corner of the deck, to a section where the wood of the platform met the main part of the Inn's roof.

Syfer then kicked a couple of planks really hard.

For a moment, Keitaro thought his brother was completely wacko, alright.

He had just kicked the wood, for crying out loud! The wooden planks promptly fell away to reveal...a hidden storage compartment. Keitaro's gaze became even more curious when Syfer pulled out a dust covered, small chest. He blew off the dust and coughed some. Syfer walked over to his younger brother and kneeled in front of him, putting the chest between them.

Keitaro's eyes widened; the Urashima Clan's emblem was carved to the chest: A _Ying-Yang symbol _with a small Full Moon in the upper section of the circle, with 2 chinesse dragons twirling on either side of the symbol.

"Keitaro, what's in here belongs to you, or should have before you quit your training and went after The Promise" his brother nodded grimly. Syfer let out a sigh. "You forsaked the art to chase after your dreams. First of all, no-one is going to reprimend you for that. You chose your path" Keitaro nodded silently.

"So, once you left the clan, Granny Hina told me to put this somewhere safe...and keep it there for as long as it took. And now that we...we're going to war, you're gonna need these" without further delay, Syfer opened placed his hand on the emblen and the chest opened.

Keitaro's eyes shot wide open. Syfer grinned.

"Rekki-Maru...Mekki-Maru...!" the younger Urashima breathed. "But I thought…I thought I was forbidden to even SEE them after I…" he swallowed. "After I quit the Art of our family!" he looked at the _ninjatos_ Keitaro himself had been involved in forging.

"Hmph. Well, normally…yeah, you would" Syfer said almost casually. He then turned serious. "But in this case, good ol' Granny believed that what ya did was noble, kid. And she couldn't possibly sleep at night with her conscience if she kept these from you. Besides, YOU yourself helped to make these things! They're rightfully yours"

Keitaro just listened to his older brother's words while joy filled him for a moment. Urashima _Ryuu_ still considered him one of their own. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. His hands reached into the opened chest and took out the _ninja_ swords.

One of the swords was un-sheathed and had a simple black and yellow design in the hilt. The sheath had a wave-like pattern carved into the hard alloy-like material Keitaro himself had made years ago; strong enough to strike and/or block an attack, yet light as feather. That _ninjato _was Rekki-Maru. Keitaro sheathed it.

The other sword was sheathed. The design in the hilt was the same as Rekki-Maru's, but the joint where the sword's hilt met the sheath; there was an odd wrapping with old_ Kanji _written on it. The sheath also had a shining, golden dragon carved into it; That _ninja_ sword was Mekki-Maru.

"Thanks, _nii-san_. I WON'T let you down" Keitaro said solemnly. Syfer just nodded and pulled his brother up to his feet.

"So, you feel you're ready? You can still step back, Kei. You choose" The elder Urashima gave his last warning. His younger brother knelt down and took the dual _ninja_ swords, tying them up in straps so he could carry them easily.

"You know? Someone once said: 'The only Truth…is Vengeance' And I agree with that" he said. Syfer nodded and patted his younger brother on the back.

"Well, in that case…I already started a lil' somethin', and I think you're gonna love it! Ha!" he said and led them both back into the Inn.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

In Su's Room…

Koalla sat at her desk, which just so happened to be a workstation. She was thinking about the "little favor" Syfer-_niichan_ asked her.

'_HOW can I ask Papa this…? Err…he wouldn't even mind. I think he'd be almost happy to help! Duh!___ Koalla's thoughts were interrupted by a low beeping noise that came from her comm. station ___ Huh?...thats my private channel...but only Papa and Onee-sama know it.___

Su walked over to her Comm. station and looked at the receiving transponder signal. Yep. In the screen was the face of Amalla Su.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Koalla squealed with delight. "I was just thinking about calling home! What can I do you for, sis?" Su rambled off the questions in quick succession, jumping up and down like a hyper- active Mexican Jumping bean. Her older sister's finely-shaped, tanned-skinned face showed clear distress.

"Hey there, Kaolla. It's been a while, hasn't it? It's great to see you again. Now…I think I need your help…" the tone of the older Su sister's voice brought Kaolla down from her "overly-natural high". She frowned.

"_Onee-sama_? What is it?" Alright, so Kaolla wasn't used to see her sister in such a serious mood. Nearly every time the sisters talked, Amalla seemed very happy. Never serious, really...

"Father just set me up for an arranged marriage" Amalla said right away. Her younger sister's bright, green eyes widened. She didn't like THAT idea one bit.

"With who…?" Kaolla's voice dropped several octaves in pitch. The next words from her older sister hit her hard.

"Our brother, Kaolla…Prince Su…" That…that hadn't been done in nearly 2 centuries!

"B-But…H-How?! I-I mean…why?!" she couldn't believe her own Father would stoop to this.

"According to Father…I've had more than enough time find my own husband. And I failed in doing so…" Amalla's smooth, naturally-sexy voice began to crack at the end of the sentence. Her own bright, green eyes began to water slightly. Kaolla was near to sobbing herself when she suddenly remembered…

"WAIT!" The older Su sister's head suddenly shot up from Kaolla's sudden shriek. "_Onee-sama_…do you happen to know this guy…Paul Urashima?" she asked.

Amalla was shocked, alright. She hadn't so much as HEARD of that name in so long…silence ensued as the beautiful island princess stared wide-eyed at her younger sister. Kaolla couldn't see, but Amalla's hands began to shake.

"Kaolla…j-just HOW do you…k-know THAT name?" her voice was barely above a whisper, though the younger Su sister had to really turn up the comm.'s volume. She blinked twice.

"Well…he's here, big sis-" Kaolla was cut off mid-sentence by a VERY loud yell from Amalla…and she nearly got thrown out of her chair by the sudden shock.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SURE?!" she was now panting heavily. The younger Su sister blinked several times.

"Err…y-yeah. I-" again, Amalla cut her off.

"I'm on the way!" and the screen went blank before Kaolla even blinked.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooookay…" she slowly said. She blinked twice, again. "THAT went WAY different than I thought…" the small blonde then just shrugged and went about to make some random genious-yet-potentially-deadly invention.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

While Kaolla went back to her inventions, another girl in the Hinata Inn was busy making plans of her own, which summarized several different ways of getting rid the current Resident Manager of the dorm.

But damn it, the best way she had in mind was smash the crap out of him, along with Aoyama, for whatever "convenient" reason…but it seemed the guy was formidable in Martial Arts, considering how he had utterly defeated and (In their point of view) humiliated the _samurai_ without breaking a sweat, in that impromptu duel.

Now, there ALSO was what she had told her –former – best friend; claim that the guy had "sexually abused" of her. However, there was no way in Hell that her "friends" would back her up.

There was, however, another option…after all: that pervert could always have an "accident" while going to run an errand in town or something…but Hell. She didn't have the resources for that kind of thing…so, back to square one.

Sigh. Maybe a walk could clear her head. Besides, she could spend some time away from the place. Too much grief in too little time. She started for the front door. When she got there, she heard her ex-best friend, Konno calling her. She was sitting on the couch with a _sake_ bottle on the table and a racing form in her hand. And yeah, she was drunk already.

"Hey, hey, kiddo! Where ya goin'…?" she slurred a bit. Narusegawa didn't even look at her.

"Out" was her sharp reply.

"Aha! A hot date, right?!" Mitsune laughed for herself. She couldn't help but to joke with her –once – long-time friend. Naru snarled and turned around, pointing a finger at her.

"For your information, you drunk slut! I don't have a "hot date"! And nor do I WANT one! Now, unlike you, some of us have important things to take care of!" She knew damn well her words were harsh, and she didn't care. Getting rid of that Urashima kid AND his brother too was the only thing in her mind. Without a glance back, she opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind her.

Mitsune just sat there on the couch with her fox-eyes clearly opened. Just now she remembered why she had been drinking. Breaking her friendship with Naru had been hard, but she had stepped too low for nothing. Kitsune couldn't possibly be a friend of someone so…so..hell she couldn't even find the right words.

So, she had drowned her sorrow in _sake_. And it now seemed Narusegawa had gotten over her QUITE easily. And Kitsune was now VERY angry at her.

"A drunk slut, eh Naru-_chan_? You keep stepping lower and lower…" she closed her left eye, leaving her right eye half-open. "I'll teach just WHY they call me 'Kitsune', kid…" she got up and walked up to her room.

Nobody, not even her former friend, insulted her like that.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

While Mitsune headed up to her room, the Urashima brothers were now in the youngest brother's room, not after going back to the living to check up on the –STILL! – sleeping Mutsumi. And just like she was asked, Shinobu told Syfer that Kane, the Big Red Machine had won against Edge, with a Choke Slam.

"Alright! Yeah! That punk had it comin'!" both Keitaro and Shinobu sweat-dropped at Syfer's joyful reaction.

Now, the oldest Urashima brother was telling his younger brother about the plan he had come up with.

"So, Baby Brother. What'cha think?" Syfer asked, while going through Keitaro's sketchbook, which Maehara had brought earlier that day. He glanced at his brother. Keitaro sat there for a moment with a thoughtful expression.

Alright. So this was as good of a plan as it would ever be.

"_Nii-san_, what guarantees to I have the Inn will be safe?" He asked. Syfer just grinned. His little brother and that nature of his…

"Plenty, Kei. Don't worry 'bout that. They won't even find this place, most likely. 'Kay, Kei? Ha!" Syfer chuckled at that last part. Keitaro smiled a little bit. He picked up Rekki-Maru, which was by his side along Mekki-Maru, drew the blade slightly, saw his face's reflection on the flawless steel and snapped it back in its sheath.

"Alright. I'm in, _nii-san_" he said. Syfer nodded and patted his brother's left shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the 36th floor of an office building, a single phone could be heard ringing off in one of the many rooms that littered a simple, white hallway.

"Hello?" came a gruff male voice.

"Good evening. May I speak with Kamigawa-san?" came the voice from the other end of the line.

"Ah? Excuse me, but you must have the wrong number. There is no-one named Kamigawa here…" the man replied rather quickly and more harshly than needed.

"Ah, I see. I was told already that you WOULD say that. Just so you know, Tanaka-_san_ sends his regards and hopes a certain person is found, so you can repo his C.A.R.S" the man's eyes widened after hearing that code.

The…the dealings with the rouge…"Syfer".

"O-Of course…! Tanaka-_san_'s regards are always appreciated…and please! Do tell him we, ah…we have yet to find the C.A.R.S in act…but we ARE looking into every possible lead" alright, so the man was curious of WHY they had been contacted.

"Thank you. Now, since we have that out of the way, I'd like to speak with Kamigawa-_san_. I have news for him about the C.A.R.S that need to be picked up." The person on the other end of the line was obviously smirking.

"Right away…" A moment of silence passed.

"Kamigawa here. Now, what do you have for me?" he was more than glad about the prospect of finally finding that traitor…

"Ah, yes. Kamigawa-_san_, have you ever heard of the Hinata District…?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well everyone sorry its been so long, been busy with work and stuff. so you can't really blame me for having a life you know. but don't fret my wonderful readers I promised you guys a good chapter and I hope that I have delivered. I know some of you think this story is a bit slow but I am trying to make this story kind of long so that way you guys are happy with it. I want this story to be suspensefull and yet action packed at the sametime. Although I think the action is a bit lacking something I hope to remedy by the next chapter, so just bare with us for the time being. And please leave a review and let me and my beta reader ** Major Mike Powell III ** know just how we did on pleasing you with this latest chapter. and for anyone who does want to flame it..go ahead as I find them quite funny to read really, I think we all need some comedic relief from time to time. thanks for your support and continued patience.


End file.
